<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jake Walks in by Yello_turtur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702119">Jake Walks in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yello_turtur/pseuds/Yello_turtur'>Yello_turtur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BMC fics that are in the same universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Jake Dillinger, He's just oblivious, Jake didn't know that liking the same sex was a thing, M/M, Rich is Nice, The story i mean, it's bad I know, to Jake anyways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yello_turtur/pseuds/Yello_turtur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder what Jake did after he caught Jeremy and Michael? I do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Dillinger &amp; Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BMC fics that are in the same universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jake Walks in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just so you know this is my first time writing Jake and Rich, but I tried.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake slowly made his way to furthest bathroom he could find, an out of class pass shoved in his pocket. He didn't really need go but, he couldn't sit through anymore of the teachers blabbering. After a few minutes of wandering the halls, he found a bathroom at the end of the hall. He pushed open the heavy door. </p><p>Jake looked up from the floor and his jaw dropped. There, on top of the bathroom sinks, was the two weird, nerd kids that Rich would make fun of. They were staring right back at him, their body's way too close to be 'normal'. Jake snapped out of his trance and blinked a few times.<br/>
"I... Um. I'm gonna go..." He said, stepping back into the hallway, red faced.</p><p>When Jake was out of the bathroom, he completely freaked out. 'What the hell was that?!' He thought to himself, as he walked even slower back to class, extremely confused. As he walked he heard someone yell 'Holy shit', but he didn't give a second thought. He was so out of it that he almost walked right passed the classroom. He probably would have completely missed it if Rich wasn't standing outside the door.<br/>
"Woah, Jake, you alright man?" The short male asked, jogging up to his friend.<br/>
"I... I'm not sure." Jake replied, still a bit dazed. Rich looked up at him, concern lacing his face.<br/>
"What do you mean? And what took so long? Miss sent me out to look for you." He explained. </p><p>Jake turned and faced Rich, ignoring his ongoing array of questions.<br/>
"Hey Rich?" He asked, the boy stopped talking and raised an eyebrow. "Can two boys have be in a relationship?" Jake asked nervously. Rich looked surprised by the question, but still replied.<br/>
"Yeah, I mean of course they can," his voice and face showed confusion. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Jake shook his head and smiled a bit.<br/>
"Nothing, its fine." He sighed. "Let's go back to class." He started walking towards the door. "Hey, wait!" Rich called, Jake turned back. Rich pouted. "You didn't answer any of my questions." He whined. Jake laughed. "Ask me later, Kay?" Rich nodded </p><p>Jake walked into class with Rich behind him, taking back their seats in the second row. Jake spent the rest of the lesson watching Rich and writing little notes in the his books while he was distracted, him writing back with a small smile. Just doing regular best friend stuff, because that's what they were, right? Best friends? For some reason, the thought sent a pang of sadness through his body.</p><p>Maybe.... Jake didn't want to be Best friends.</p><p>Maybe.... Jake wanted more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>